Born of Dust
by fyrestyrm64
Summary: Legends have always been the subject of many fascinations, including the discovery of Dust. A fascination which has never delved into the people's own origin. This was fine for many people leading their daily lives, but what if their own origins start to become more akin to legends than previously thought?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Reveal**

"Next up is team JNPR versus team CFVY!"

If I had to give my honest opinion as a professional, I feel sorry for JNPR. Yes it was my idea as the combat instructor to have mixed year battles. Yes it was my idea to bring in team CFVY. Yes I only allowed them to be first through Ms. Adel's begging after being gone for so long. But the random team selector doesn't like having leniency.

At least it helps with the strict professor attitude that I like to use.

Anyways, I feel sorry for team JNPR because of their inexperience. Yes I know, I called the team with Phyrra Nikos inexperienced, shocker. Even with the increased cooperation from Mr. Lie Ren and Ms. Valkyrie, Mr. Arc improving in his combat skills in spades, and Ms. Nikos actually getting to her classes on time, I worry for them. Massive improvements, even if within the span of two weeks, do little against team CFVY.

I could go on about their excellent teamwork, status as third years, or the pure confidence they exude in battle. All true points, but something trumps all of that. Coco's weapon. Even if its ranged mode is banned in practice battles it still has mass, a lot of mass. I doubt there's a weapon out there that could counter the possible blunt force trauma.

Oh it looks like I finished giving the safety speech.

"Now take your positions and wait for the countdown." I walk over to the judge's box and tap on my scroll to start the match. Each respective team takes on battle stances, as the beeps of the clock gradually get higher in pitch. Indicating the countdown of the match.

I'm not surprised that team CFVY isn't pulling out their weapons yet. Most of them do hold non-traditional weapons. What I'm surprised about is that team JNPR have pulled out any of their weapons yet. It's as if they're trying to reenact a Mistralian standoff. Just with bladed weapons... and a hammer.

Looks like I can find some amusement at least. Then the buzzer rings. Which leads directly into Ms. Adel giving out her usual taunt. A feature I wish that she would stop using.

"Think that little ol antique can really take us on blonde boy." It's not unusual to see anyone to freeze up when hearing one her taunts. Whether it's in fear or anger is something that I don't try to dig too deep into as long as it doesn't cause problems for the students. These taunts only ever temporarily affect one person in any given team so that's another reason just to let it happen.

So I can't help but be confused when every single member of JNPR freezes up at the taunt. They also looked extremely concerned for team CFVY. This is a new that's for sure. Still nothing bad has happened so I'll talk to team JNPR after the match to see if anything is wrong.

"Wow. I didn't think you guys would be so offended from that."

"I told you so Coco."

"Shut up Velv." As concerned as team JNPR looks right now, they really need to start the match soon or - wait is Mr. Arc's sword glowing?

 _"DON'T CALL ME AN ANTIQUE!"_

...Did his sword just yell? Like frustrated with co-worker habits yell? That voice couldn't have come from anywhere else but the currently glowing sword. I could possibly blame team TECH for this if they're hacking the communications room again. Though that still can't explain why Mr. Arc's sword is glowing. His aura should be steadily decreasing if he's pushing it through the weapon. Which is currently resting on his hip. Out of his grasp.

Maybe this is the potential Ozpin says he always sees in him?

That belief is thoroughly shattered with what I see next. The glow surrounding Jaune's sword extends to the sheath as if it was becoming ethereal. Suddenly, the same ethereal light becomes more... solid? Tangible?

Even in my long years as a huntress, I can't say that is even remotely normal. Neither is the sounds of shifting energy and small crackling as the light leaps away and lands in between the two teams. Which morphs into the rough outline of a person. Only for the light to disperse like shattering glass to reveals... that it has grown into a full person.

An actual flesh and bone person.

An actual woman who has clearly seen her fair share of battle.

An actual blonde woman who is wearing short shorts and a hoodie.

An... Okay get a hold of yourself Glynda. The last few seconds may have shattered a small part of your perception of reality. That strange… weapon? Woman? Weaponized human is currently rushing towards Ms. Adel with less than friendly intentions. Just deal with that and you will have something to grasp onto reality again. Maybe.

I lift up my wand and use some of my spare dust to prevent the intruder upon reality from moving any further. Thankfully once it realizes it's stuck in my grasp, it doesn't attempt to struggle any more. Scratch that, it is flipping off Ms. Adel repeatedly. Though team CFVY all seem too bewildered to actually respond to it.

Before I realize it I'm with all the students and ready to give a scolding of a lifetime. Hopefully I still have an intact enough mind to not devolve into a rant.

"Ms. Goodwitch, my team can handle it from here." Surprisingly, it's Mr. Arc who said that. But it's a surprise I can deal with. Hunters do need to deal with their own problems if it does defy their instructor's reality. And who knows, he's probably just as confused as the rest of us.

"No more pancakes for the rest of the week Mors." Did he just punish this... thing as if he was punishing a child.

"WHAT!" W-why does it look so heartbroken? "B-b-bu-but!"

"It's only for two days and don't use the you can't live without them excuse. You're not Nora." This thing Mr. Arc is addressing then curls into her knees and pouts. By dust this is exactly like a father scolding a young child. Maybe the rest of his team is- nope they all look like parents giving a scolding too.

"The reveal could have been so much cooler too..." Ms. Valkyrie talking about a reveal? Okay that's it. There is only one way to deal with this.

"Team JNPR. Ozpin's office. NOW." At least they have the good graces to flinch like students at my scolding. They all leave the arena as per my instructions and Nora gives that… weapon a piggyback ride out. As I watch the doors close I can feel something rough in my hand and a few pieces that are most likely cutting through the skin.

I think I'll need to talk to Ozpin about a scroll replacement later.

* * *

"So what is the problem Mr. Arc?" I ask this question mostly just to be customary. Goodwitch does do a good job as head disciplinarian of the school and I won't question her judgment on these things. But I do feel she can be a bit harsh when dealing some of the first year teams. Not that I question her judgment there either.

As lenient as I can be with JNPR and RWBY at times, rules are rules for a reason. Even with some 'special' circumstances in mind. Which shouldn't extend into bringing weapons into the headmaster's office.

"And may I inquire as to why your entire team has their weapons with you?" Even if whatever incident in their combat class was nothing, their current violation of rules is a matter that needs to be dealt with. They all stay quiet and none of them are quite looking in my direction. I tighten my grip on the cane under my desk. Finally it's Mr. Lie Ren who speaks up.

"Sir, it's just easier to show you instead if trying to explain it." All of team JNPR then proceeds to take out their weapons and place them side-by-side. I don't know what I'm supposed to do here.

"While I can appreciate finely crafted weapons like any other hunter, I'm afraid I don't see the point to this." I loosen the grip on my cane. Team JNPR has been involved in some odd habits for the past two weeks so I can't say this is surprising. Not that the results of them are exactly bad, but who exactly needs that much food two in the morning?

"It's commander Nora reporting that operation Banzai is a bust. You are all now considered off duty." I think I'll let them off to see what the punch line to this bizarre joke is. I might get a small kick out of it.

 _"Awww man. I was really looking forward to our big reveal."_ And Phyrra's spear just talked. Okay maybe I should be more concerned about what this entire joke is.

 _"Miló you just wanted us to run around in our underwear with Nora blasting pop songs through the school speakers."_

 _"Man, learn how to have some fun every once in a while Mors."_

 _"Don't blame me for wanting to have at least some dignity."_

Taking my attention from the weapons in front of me I look up to see all of JNPR looking very intently at their weapons. I play along some more and give the weapons as much attention as they've been giving them. Then... well...I don't how exactly I missed this familiar feeling.

I just assumed the voices were from some high signal dust speakers. A rare and expensive piece of technology, but they are friends with Weiss Schnee. Instead when I concentrated on the weapons I actually felt a level of aura on par, if not higher, with the students in front of me. It's a startling reveal that I don't have the time to allow it to sink in. Rather the weapons pile on top of that feeling by using their aura's in a way I never thought possible.

They grew bodies out of the light of their aura. They. GREW. Bodies.

"Hello headmaster Ozpin."  
"Hello headmaster Ozpin."

The fraternal twins who embodied Mr. Lie Ren's weapons greet me with a bow. I take a quick look at the rest of the 'weapons' and see that they have all clothes and features that resemble their frame works and colors. Other than that, you'd be hard-pressed to imagine that these pairs, or small group, could work together. In fact I'm feeling that hard-pressed feeling right now, not fully believing that an inanimate object could attain life.

Just to make sure of everything in front of me, I get up and walk over to the compliments desk I have near the entrance. I can feel all of their gazes follow me, but that's not important right now. I just need to reach the coffee machine. With the pot of relatively fresh coffee in hand I use a small trick I haven't used in years.

I take the pot and pour the coffee straight into my eyes.

"...Does he usually do that Phyrra?"

"No, this is new for me too."

Now I just have to get those last few drops through my blurred vision.

"Nora I'm always up for the wonders of food and drink, but please don't do that."

"I don't think I can use my eyes to taste anyway Magnhild."

Okay, that is all of the drops of coffee from the pot. I fumble around the desk and grab onto a drawer to pull out a water bottle. I open that and pour it onto my eyes. After a couple of minutes of washing out my eyes, I let my aura do the rest. I face everyone again and see that the 'weapons' are still there.

"Now that I know I'm not hallucinating, can you please introduce your new teammates Mr. Arc?" Maybe now I can let everything sink in. Or just continue to internally freak out about what I'm seeing. Yeah that second choice is probably what's going to happen.

"O-of course sir. Come on go on and introduce yourself Mors." He says to the woman sitting down on the floor and with her knees curled up to her chest. I do have to wonder if she feels warm with shorts made of such a small amount of material. She seems to be reluctant to introduce herself fully if her slow speed to stand up is anything to go by. Once she is standing upright I take a quick scan across the room to take one last judge of all these 'weapons'. It's an easy task to do, given that their heights already give them a distinctive look.

"Hello Ozpin, I'm Crocea Mors. Jaune's trusted weapon and currently suffering from a withdrawal of good food." An odd introduction, but she does have a good grip with that handshake. Thinking now is good as any other to commit her face to memory I take stock of her fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I'd imagine this is what one of his sister's would look like with the extra of a hardened glare.

"So you just take on the name of your..."

"You can just call it our weaponized form." Possibly a little redundant depending on what they call themselves. Though I will use it for the convenience of it now.

"Yes your weaponized form, so you just take it as your real name?"

"Why wouldn't we? It is the name given at our time of forging." So they just use the name given to them at their forging? That certainly has a lot of ramifications for their histories.

"Thank you Ms. Mors. I have a lot of questions about what you just said and everything else involving your friends, but I'd like to be introduced to all of you first."

"Hehe. You're _totally not_ freaking about this headmaster sir." I hear Phyrra's 'weapon' say as Ms. Mors returns to her spot to crouch down again. I laugh a little at her sarcasm because she isn't wrong.

"As much as I would like to do so outwardly, it'll do no one any good if I actually do so." I look over her and if her outfit says anything about her, it's that she's probably a showoff. A red pair of pants and a tank top with gold trimmings leaving her midriff completely exposed is nothing new. Her hair is a light blue, tan skin that shows off her athletic nature, and easy going pink eyes. Though the crossing brown ribbons across her arms are an interesting touch.

"Anyways you can call me Miló. Phyrra's partner and liberator of her perverted tendencies." I can hear Ms. Nikos having a violent coughing fit at what Ms. Miló just said. I elect to ignore that last part.

"Changing topics, didn't you come as a pair with a shield called Akoúo̱?"

"Oh that's what I call my underwear." Now that's a second question that I don't want answered. I pass on the handshake with her, knowing I'd be digging myself into a deep, dark hole if I continued talking to her. So I don't blame Ms. Nikos for being hunched over in shame.

I meet up with the twins again and bow back to them to reciprocate their greeting from earlier. Their clothes are near identical to Mr. Lie Ren's, the only difference being the length of the robes flowing behind them. They both share the same purple hair and eyes with the boy preferring a bowl cut to the girl's short ponytail. The girl is the first of the two to speak up.

"I'm Storm and this is my brother Flower." And that's they all offer to me. Not that I complain about it. Names are all I really need for now.

And if the naming conventions are as mentioned. "So you must be Mr. Magnhild." I shake his hand and take notice of his muscular build and rather exquisite suit. A rough contrast to his rugged face, flowing dirty blonde hair, and firm yellow eyes.

"I must say Headmaster Ozpin, you are taking the concept of inanimate objects attaining life rather well just like Miló pointed out."

"Well I do what I must to keep peace without being overly forceful if possible."

"Ah a man of planned action then. The world could always use more thinkers like you headmaster."

"Well I only do what I think is right. I just hope the long game I'm playing is a beneficial one."

"HAHA! We've only been alive for two weeks and I already met the man who I'd allow to be my general in battle!" I wonder if he made that decision based on experience? If not, then that was an oddly fast decision.

"Only two weeks?" And two weeks ago was when team JNPR began their changes to their habits. Looks like I have to go through the mission archives later. "I must say it's rather impressive to have as many social skills as you all have in just two weeks. It usually takes anyone a couple years before a person can comprehend that concept." Ms. Mors then slowly gets up again as she motions for everyone to form a circle. Maybe she has answers to satiate my current curiosity.

"Well it's more that we could interact finally interact with the physical world for the past two weeks. We've been aware of our world for much longer than that Ozpin." That statement holds more weight than she probably realizes, even if she's using that oddly harsh tone. Though it is problematic that what she said raises even more questions. Even so, I just need to know if they have the cause for this. I would prefer to conduct my own research from some base after all.

"So all your social skills are based off of what you've seen throughout your days as an inactive weapon?" I'm given five quick nods to confirm my hypothesis. "I only have one more question for you all and then you can leave. How exactly are you all able to have awareness of your surroundings in the first place?" The fact that weapons can even be aware in the first place is still baffling, but maybe this can tie it all together.

"We're not exactly sure ourselves but the one connection we could make was that we were all forged with dust ingrained into our materials." So they're all weapons literally born from dust. Maybe I can enlist Doctor Oobleck to help me organize some research into this matter. It would do well to know the extent this weapon awareness.

"Thank you for your time everyone. I have more questions about how exactly this all happened, but I'll let you go back to your classes under one condition."

"What is it sir?" Mr. Arc questions me with the rest of the team looking at me with their own questioning looks.

"Don't go off showing your weapon's new abilities in any big show, I don't want to make a big fuss out of this just yet." I can see Ms. Miló and Ms. Valkyrie slump down in disappointment. "Though if I can infer about the incident Ms. Goodwitch told me about, I'm sure rumors are going to pop up. So if anyone asks you about these rumors don't be afraid to tell them the truth." Everyone nods in agreement and break out of the circle to regain themselves with their respective weapons.

Team JNPR turns to the doors and walk out of the office one by one with their weapons turning back into their weaponized forms to return to their respective wielders. I hear some light banter between them all as they exit my office before the door closes shut. As I'm left to my own thoughts again there are still a couple of problems that won't leave my mind.

"Those weapons really need better names for their alternate forms. Maybe I should create a team name for them too..."

* * *

"Come on Yang! Can't you even imagine how cool that could be!"

"Rubes, I know I'm usually the one all for gossip. Especially if it involves our friends, but that's a little bit out there don't you think?"

"I didn't say you had to actually think it was realllll." Seriously Yang, the one time I WANT to discuss a rumor with you and you won't give me that. "Just imagine how cool it would be to have a weapon that could transform into a human!"

"I could maybe buy that if it was something like a sentient robot from those comic books. But a normal weapon? I just can't suspend my disbelief that much."

"Booooooo." Though that robot comment is a lot more real than you think.

"Love ya too Ruby." She ruffles with my hair a bit before she goes to her own bed and resumes reading her own gossip magazine. The type of magazines that don't even have a single ad about any weapons or supplies. Oh well, its her loss that she doesn't get to talk about with awesome weapon concepts on a lazy Friday afternoon. I think I'll just find someone else who will appreciate then!

Now lets see who else I know. Weiss? No, I don't think so. She's been trying new techniques with her weapon and I really do want to see what it is when she's finished it. So if I don't want to be spoiled, Blake maybe? No again. She doesn't seem to be one to enjoy talking about such comic book like ideas. Maybeeeeee...

"I got it!"

"You got what Ruby?"

"Be right back!" I rush to the door and slam it open hoping that team JNPR is in their dorm room. Instead I'm met with a thud of the door.

"Ow." Whoops. Looks like I hit Jaune. Again.

"Is that six or seven times now this month?" I ask him just to be sure since that exclamation of pain sounded much more routine than it probably should be.

"It's seven Ruby." Phyrra helps him off the floor but this makes it even better. Less time wasted on trying to find team JNPR after all.

"Now that we have moved on from your pain, have you heard the newest rumor?" They all shuffle around at the mention of a rumor. Aw man, I was hoping that at least Jaune would talk about it.

"Does this rumor happen to involve any weapons?" Huh. I don't think I've ever heard Phyrra sound this nervous before. So that must mean she actually really wants to talk about it!

"Yes! Thats the one! Now please tell me your thoughts on the concept of a sentient weapon. Please submit answers yes or no and further discussion will be considered." Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

 _"I personally say as a living weapon myself that it's pretty awesome."_

"See someone agreeeeeeee- who said that?" That definitely did not sound like any of my friends here. And it came from Phyrra's direction. Who Jaune is comforting as if the voice was some older sibling is about to do something at everyone's expense. So does Phyrra have an older sister? Though placing a speaker on your younger sibling is a bit much even by the standards I've gone through.

 _"Now watch the magic hap-!"_

"Wait until we get into team RWBY's room Miló."

 _"Oh? Is this for one of your fan-."_ The... voice never got to finish what it (she?) wanted to say as Phyrra threw her spear into my dorm. Thankfully I only hear Yang giving out a simple 'what'.

"Did you really have to do that Phyrra?"

"Not really, but she really doesn't listen to anything unless you forcefully ignore her."

"She?" Okay. Maybe now isn't the best time to talk to Phyrra about sentient weapons. Especially if she's having issues with this mystery sister. As she lightly stomps into the dorm room I turn to Nora and whisper into her ear to hopefully get any insight into what just happened. I don't want anything important to be destroyed today. "Did I miss anything?" I get an excited reply in response.

"Oh just roll with it Ruby! You'll love meeting our weapons all over again!"

"Okay..." I wonder if Nora is forcing them all to do this. I wouldn't exactly be surprised about it. I walk back into the dorm again and see Phyrra apologizing to Yang about the new hole in the wall. Not that it's exactly needed. Some duct tape and paint should be enough to fix it.

"I'm really sorry Yang."

"Eh. I always needed an excuse to hang up another poster anyway. Though I didn't think that would come from you having anger management issues with your weapon."

"I'm sorry about her too Yang. It's just she's getting really antsy after essentially being holed up for two weeks." Yang just stares at Phyrra ridiculously. I do too because as much as I love weapons, I don't think they can exactly get antsy.

Then Jaune's weapon talks.

 _"Miló you better no be doing what I think you're doing."_

 _"What makes you think that I'm doing anything this time?"_

"Did your weapons just talk to each other?" Yang asks the question on our minds. Though JNPR seems oddly calm about bantering weapons. Unless my speaker theory is much deeper than I originally thought.

 _"And she catches on! All the more fun for me~."_

 _"You still haven't answered my question Miló."_

 _"Well its not like Magnhild would disagree with what I'm doing."_

 _"Very true Miló. I am not one for turning down the opportunity to admire a toned form. Be it from a lass or lad."_

 _"Ugh. You two just had to be the perverted ones in our group."_

"Can weapons even be perverts?" Yang asks. While not the question I would have asked, it's still a valid one.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ren answers Yang and gives no indication that he has anything else to offer.

"And let me guess, your weapons can also talk too." Yang says sarcastically and a wave of her fingers. Then his own weapons actually give a response.

 _"No comment."  
"No comment."_

"...What just... what?" Maybe it's time I go and find out what is actually going on.

"Jaune?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"What the fuck."

"RUBY! LANGUAGE!" Worth it dear older sister.

"You've all had talking weapons on your side and you haven't told me of all people about it?"

 _"I agree with her Jaune, you guys should have formally introduced us to each other earlier."_ Then came the sound of shattering glass. And Phyrra's weapon became a body through... some light. Weiss would probably know more if she saw it herself, if she wasn't freaking out. Which probably wouldn't happen.

Not that I could say that I'm doing much better myself.

"By dust your weapon is hot Phyrra." Nailed it?

"Hello there I'm Miló and your new best friend!" Phy- Miló introduces herself to Yang with a friendly handshake. Yang reluctantly returns the handshake and I think I can see her eye's twitching. I hope she doesn't burn the carpet again.

"N-nice to meet you." She stutters out, once again looking like she's on the verge of a mental meltdown.

"Glad we got that out of the way! Also, nice ass." I don't think I've ever seen Yang so dumbfounded before.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Knowledge**

"I'm so sorry for Miló's behavior Ms. Xiao Long. I never actually thought she would do that to someone she just formally met. Even if we couldn't know since we never met anyone outside of our wielders." Th-this is just too much. I'm not a stranger to more fantastical concepts because of all the comic books Ruby has. I've even had fun thinking about a few here and there. So maybe there is a small part of my soul that wishes for the outright ridiculous. If that part of me exists, it is not nearly large enough to help ignore the more impossible factors of what happened in the past 10? 20 minutes?

"Yang, she's talking to you." My adorable who doesn't know swear words little sister says with an elbow to my sides.

"Oh. Ummm…. Mors was it? Don't worry about it?" I give a shrug of the shoulders not really knowing what else to say. Not that a situation where I have nothing to say happens often. At least a shrug of the shoulders can count as saying something. Right? Right.

"Dust dammit Miló not even an hour into meeting one of our peers and you already broke her." Oh yeah. Those people are named after JNPR's weapons. Or are they people named after weapons?

"I just did what I always saw Phyrra's mom and dad do to each other. It seemed like something nice to do."

"That's because they actually _knew_ about each other and had a pre-established relation ship."

"Eh. No harm done. Isn't that right Yang?" Oh hey the weapon called my name again. Though I haven't felt any contact from it a third time yet. Just as long as I don't feel a third contact, I can put this all of as a crazy hallucination. Yep, just a weird hallucination.

"Yang?" Just remember no confirmation until the third time. No confirmation until the third time. Not until the third.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaang?" Oh thank dust its Ruby's voice.

"Oh hey Ruby. You would not believe the crazy hallucination I'm having right now."

"Uhhhhhh. Does it happen to involve living weapons?"

"Yes! It involves that exactly! I always knew that you would get on my line of thinking one day." I really am proud of it, but why does Ruby look so unsure about it. And why is she pointing to my side. I decide to look where she's pointing and find that the weapons I was hallucinating about are all standing side by side in the room. From the two kids in green to that rugged looking fellow in the suit. They're all standing there with JNPR looking oddly content just to let everything happen. Or is it resignation? There's only one way to find out.

"I don't know what you guys are but I know the how. You're all hallucinations from something I might've had earlier today. So until the third piece of contact I know I'm just sleeping."

"What about me Yang?"

"Just sleeping little sis. Just sleeping." I close my eyes and start counting to 23. That's always a good number to count to.

"Bu—"

"Just. Sleeping." Now there's the silence I was looking for! Now all that's left to do is to—

 _poke_...

That probably is just Ruby trying to wake me up from whatever I was doing. Something which I doubt since I still feel exactly the same as before. So I agree to slowly open my eyes to see what's happening.

"And you weapons are still here." I can see the one called Miló begin to put on a very enthusiastic grin.

"I can help you with that if you want." That was said much more in a much more sultry manner than I'm comfortable with. Thankfully the weapon called Mors gives a smack to the back of the head. "So you do get jealous!" That was another smack to the head. So maybe that poking feeling was just me?

 _poke poke_ ….

"…." I look down and find two pairs of purple eyes blankly looking at me. Scratch that, their _mostly_ blank eyes. I know that shine of the eyes that can't be anything else but the beginnings of a mischievous plan.

A look that I know for a fact can't appear in any dream.

…So this is real life after all…I'm going to kick Miló's ass later.

"Storm barrage!"

"Flower barrage!"

Unfortunately, my thoughts on how exactly to kick Miló's ass are brought to a screeching halt. A very ticklish screeching halt. I have no idea how long they actually tickled at my midriff for, but at some point Ruby joined in. I think she yelled about something relating to getting back at me for something. On the bright side, Weiss isn't here to yell at us.

On the more confusing side of things, JNPR have weapons with actual bodies that can interact with reality. They're gonna have their work cut out for them trying to explain THAT. I mean for as out there ideas can get, there always is someone to explain it all.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know Vomit-Boy!"

"And I was so close to escaping that nick-name too."

"Oh no you and your team not escaping anything today!" I grab Jaune by the collar of his hoodie and bring him face to face with me. This may be a bit underhanded to get any nugget of information, but I don't care. You can't hang out with something as bizarre as a living weapon and not know anything of how it happened.

"…Would it help to tell you Ozpin knows of their presence?"

"Did he say he knows anything?"

"…No…" I tighten my grip on the hoodie. I can hear Phyrra frantically trying to calm me down. It's a valiant effort on her part, despite it being completely useless. She pointed to Jaune as the one most knowledgeable about the weapons and all he knows about their existence is that they were forged with dust. Which is done in all personalized weapons. Something that I believe all hunters and huntresses worth their mettle should have.

I turn my gaze to Mors who's standing next to the spot I picked up Jaune from. "Do you have any explanations as to why you gained bodies?" She silently looks away. "I give up."

I go over to my bunk and flop down on Blake's bed, not wanting to muster the energy to actually climb up to my bunk. Usually this is the part where Ruby would come over and help comfort me in this time of need. It could also be vice versa if that was the situation. Yet her comfort never came. I turn my head around in the covers to get a view of the room to see Ruby on Weiss' bed listening to Miló and Maginhild with rapt attention. I don't pay attention much to what they're saying. Only catching small snippets of conversation revolving around being the weapon used in a battle.

It honestly sounds really interesting, it really does. I just need some more extra time to accept this new reality. A new reality where select weapons are apparently alive and can have bodies.

…Okay that's enough freaking out for now. I'm Yang Xiao Long! I may be confused but I'm still the only one who can live my life! So ignoring certain unexplained impossibilities, I need to roll with it! The answers will come to me then!

Eventually.

Hopefully.

I think I'll just join Phyrra's lil group and wait for Blake and Weiss to return. At the very least they'll give some amusing reactions.

* * *

"I swear those fools are going to be the death of all that is good in this academy." I know that combat rooms are limited in their accessibility when Ms. Goodwitch holds combat classes. It was a small miracle that I was able to reserve one with Blake. Especially considering that the Vytal tournament is only two weeks away.

"While I'm always glad to know team CRDL got their comeuppance again, but was what you did really that necessary?"

"Yeah you're right about that. That last ice structure really didn't need all those barbs. They looked tacky compared to everything else didn't they?"

"Weiss, forgive me for being blunt, but I'm talking about how you shoved an entire ice spear straight up Cardin's ass."

"Oh don't worry so much about that Blake. Dust based substances evaporate inside of the body, so there shouldn't be anything aside from impact damage. Maybe even some whiplash."

"I'm more worried about the fact that you even though about the tactic of shoving a spear up anyone's ass."

"Oh hush Blake. It's not like I'm going to use it against anyone I care about."

"That still excludes all the competitors in the tournament not from Becaon."

"Exactly." Blake stops her walking to bring a palm to her face.

"…We've been a really bad influence on you." She says with that adorable little smile of hers.

"I think of it as channeling our team's destructive nature into a form that I deem to be refined and eloquent."

"Yes because giant fists are worthy of being called eloquent."

"It's all in the execution Blake. Something your brute of a partner could stand to learn." Blake gives a small laugh at my gripe and we resume our walk back to the dorm room. There was a lot more I wanted to get done in my combat exercises. Team attack choreography, parrying long range attacks, and movement with some gravity inversion. Alas, I couldn't do so because a reservation doesn't guarantee unlimited time in the combat room. At least I got a little alone time with Blake. That's always a plus.

"A remembrance of the people's peace on Remnant where all are one it the heat of competition." I hear Blake say as we pass one of the wall scrolls advertising the upcoming tournament.

"Oh, so that's the new slogan they're using for the Vytal tournament this time?"

"Sounds a but cheesy if you ask me."

"I think it adds to the charm of it all. The Vytal tournament is a place of great wonder of how far our civilization has come since its inception…At least in a manner of technology."

"Well I won't say that you can't find it charming, but it's coming from the person who thinks daytime soap operas are the height of drama."

"Hmph. You wouldn't know what true dramatic fiction is even if it hit you straight on the head."

"I just prefer it if the drama that's being presented has actual reason behind it. The stories that you watch usually end up with extremely contrived reasons for anything to happen."

"OH surely I have been completely blindsided in this argument when your favorite stories have people fighting up on the moon. And those same stories all follow through with the theory that we literally came from dust."

"It's because the characters have relatable and recognizable emotions to ground the entire experience. Like recognizing the fact that having an adopted sibling isn't the direct cause for their mother's battle against a disease." Blasphemy. That was easily the best arc of the show and she's going to dismiss it like that? Not while I'm around.

"Well if you have the gall to say that in front of me Blake then I challenge you to a little bet!" Don't give me that disinterested stare Blake. I know you want to prove which is the superior source of drama! "Prove to me that your books favorite theory that our race was literally born dust then I will admit my dramas are hokey."

"…You really care about proving this don't you?"

"So you're in?" Blake gives a slight nod in response. "Good! Now you get on with your research if you want to win this bet." I walk on ahead not even trying to keep the smirk off my face. Because lets face, it will be impossible to prove something so farfetched. On one had I can believe that dust may have had some effect on life on Remnant because semblances can't just be natural occurrences. On the other hand, it is absolutely ridiculous that life could have just sprung forth from dust itself.

Even when contained for usability, the actual structure of dust is still too volatile to allow for life. That's why so many people use external methods like aura, weapons, and clothes to ingrain dust with. Even when incompatible, the results could still be predicted with relative accuracy. Not to mention injecting raw dust into anything living could cause severe poisoning.

Though if someone could survive raw dust being injected into their system, I'd rather not meet them. There's enough crazy in my life as is. Nor do I want to meet anyone who could help Blake win this specific bet. I will always love those dramas with all my heart and I think a part of my soul will actually die if I say anything bad about them earnestly.

Lucky for me then that nothing could help Blake with winning the bet.

 _CRAASH_

"…Perhaps I was a fool for thinking that I could go one day in this school without seeing something destroyed." I didn't get a good look at who was thrown through our team's dorm room because of the distance. I still got a general look of dark skin and blue hair. Meaning that it was probably Neptune failing at flirting with someone on my team. Again. And he was even thrown through team JNPR's door too. I'm not paying for it.

"At least you weren't directly involved in… whatever they did this time."

"That's hardly a comforting thought Blake. Just make sure those dunces haven't destroyed anything else in the room." So as Blake goes into our dorm to check for further damages, I go to team JNPR's dorm. As expected Neptune is laying down face first on the broken door. Though last time I checked he didn't have long hair or wore a tank top.

"…If you're Neptune can you please respond with pointing your thumb up." I'm given a thumb pointing down. Not really feeling it would be fair to abandon this mysterious person, I reach out my hand to them as they turn over. I look down to get a gist of their appearance and can now confirm they are not Neptune. Her tank top is showing that she has a cleavage… as small as it is. I don't know why I'm concentrating on it so much, but I do feel sorry for the girl in some way. Sympathy maybe?

"You a friend of Yang's?" And so the mystery girl speaks.

"I suppose I am."

"Then tell her she has a hell of a punch and that it's awesome!"

"Okayyyy…Can you at least tell me why you were in our dorm room?"

"Oh so you must be Weiss then." I give a slow nod in response. I don't know who this girl is, but I can't help feel that her presence is odd for lack of a better term. I mean it has the familiarity of anyone else's aura in a general sense. It just feels more, constructed in a way. Sharper and more deliberate in form than one would expect.

"So I can gather that you're at the very least acquainted with Yang then."

"And Ruby."

"Yes, and Ruby." We both stand up and I can hear the sound of light chatter coming from my room. Which is pleasant and a bit concerning to hear. At the very least there should have been a shout of greeting from someone. Anyone.

"As much as I like standing around and looking at hot and or cute girls all day-" WHAT! "-you really need to meet everyone else. It'll be a riot with you and the raven beauty by the door." I harden my glare onto her. I'd rather not witness my friends being hit on by anyone.

"Well let us get on with this business then shall we? The sooner I get to meet these friends of yours the sooner you'll get to have that _riot_ of yours." I try to say with some restraint. I really don't want to deal with anyone who could be a second Yang. One bombshell is already enough.

"Just let me do one last thing Weiss." I give her a small nod to go ahead. I figure that I can probably take care of her is she tries to do something to JNPR's dorm. Instead she does something much worse. She had the audacity to invade my personal space in a way much too private!

"Oh ho, I knew that small ass of yours would have worth to it!" Good thing I still have Myrtenaster on me.


End file.
